The Eye Wish
by TaintedTeaParty
Summary: What happens when Hitsuzen shows Domeki the REAL perks of handing over half his eye...Lovely lemon and OCC-ness within! Come on people! They SHARE an EYE...and YUUKO knows! M for a reason :D


Disclaimer: I own nothing…I only write the perverted things Clamp forgets to include in their stories…XD

AN: For my purposes Domeki can hear what Watanuki, and _only_ Watanuki, says when he uses their shared eye.

Man smex ahead people…don't say I didn't warn you and don't let the cracky plot (totally out of sync with the actual story line) stop you from reaching the juicy lemon! Enjoy!

The Eye Wish

(lame title, yeah I know…bite me…not like you came to reread the title over and over anyway… Hohoho! ~~ you little pervs, you)

Rice…luke-warm red beans…some left over chicken that had been in the fridge for a few weeks (he was pretty sure it was okay to eat…it smelled fine…), Domeki sat on a cushion before the low table in his kitchen and…almost made a face of disgust.

Only almost.

He was Domeki after all; facial expressions were out of the question.

Vaguely, as he stuffed the rice and beans into his mouth (the chicken had tasted funny…) the archer wished Watanuki felt enough in debt to him to come make a real dinner. The bespectacled boy's bentos should be vacuum-sealed and put on display in a museum. Domeki was fairly certain he was breaking some divine rule by actually having the audacity to eat them…

…Not that he would ever _tell _the seer that. Watanuki was spastic enough; verbal praise would only encourage that crazy.

Just as the golden eyed teen opened his mouth (taste buds shrieking about abuse and attempting mutiny), a sharp pain shot through his head.

Domeki lay his chopsticks down, briefly wondering if the younger teen he'd just been thinking of somehow knew what he was consuming and was using some weird, telepathic rage to punish him, when another sharp spike of pain jolted through him.

It was severe enough to make Domeki close his right eye (where the sensation of being _stabbed _repeatedly with a rusty nail was most intense) and grunt out loud.

A few minutes passed in silence as the archer sat frozen in the empty shrine, one hand clapped over his eye and the other clenched into a tight fist, nails digging into flesh with the sheer amount of pressure behind the gesture.

…_Was this an after-effect of handing over half of his eye? Wouldn't Yuuko have mentioned someth-_

For a moment time seemed to freeze, Domeki's left eye widened in wonder as a scene ran across the lowered lid of his right.

_A little chub ball, cute and round, possessing an old-man voice that was comical combined with his physical appearance, had just said goodbye…then exploded. Exploded in the middle of a rain soaked sky. Exploded with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning extending from his body…and now that lightning seemed to be dancing._

_Every drop of water within a five foot circumference of where the little chub had been now sparkled and sizzled. Dazzling colors filled the air, bright colors, flashing and fading in hues he had no name for. _

The archer felt his mouth drop at the unearthly beauty of the vision, the joy it automatically filled his heart with…and then it was gone.

Domeki was back in the empty room with the reality of his (now) stone cold meal still sitting (mostly uneaten) before him. The pain in his eye had completely disappeared along with the vision.

_Okaaaaay._

…_WTF…_

Finally finished with a surprise practice session his archery coach had sprung on him (their team had a chance of winning the championship and the man was running him into the ground), Domeki made his way towards the usual place he had lunch. The teen blamed his quickened pace on the fact that a delicious meal was waiting at his destination, begging to be consumed…it definitely had nothing to do with the inevitable presence of the spastic, violence-prone, over-reacting seer that had made said meal…none at all…

A few hallways down and he could already hear Watanuki's voice. The younger teen seemed to be rambling full-tilt about something he had witnessed the night before at Yuuko's…something about fireworks? In the rain…?

Slaughtering any expression that might have had the gall to settle on his face in his confusion, Domeki rounded the last corner as Kunogi and Watanuki came in to view. The former was smiling sweetly and the latter...might have been...dancing?...in glee.

_Hn._

His golden eyes locked with those of the misfortune-magnet girl's for a split-second and she gave him a grateful smile. The two had already figured out that his presence lessened the chances of her inadvertently hurting Watanuki, and Kunogi never spent any long amount of time around the seer without him, often confirming that he would be able to join them before accepting an invitation the bespectacled boy had extended to her.

In the beginning the archer hadn't liked Himawari at all, slightly angered by the fact she continued to hang around Watanuki even knowing he was more prone to the shadows that haunted her than others. The fact that the seer spent most of his time drooling over her hadn't helped in warming Domeki's heart….

But after a time the exorcist had come to realize that Himawari had no interest in Watanuki other than friendship, she was just happy to have friends. The fact Domeki's unique chi could cancel out her own was obviously a relief for the raven haired girl, and the fact she didn't drool over him like every other girl at school was a relief for the archer.

…Although she occasionally looked at him and Watanuki in a…strange way…and her eyes would become…slightly…demonic?

Domeki grabbed his bento, the largest of the three, and settled in, simultaneously bathing his taste buds in heaven, ignoring the bi-color eyed teen's shouts (and the spark of lust they ignited within him…denial was oh so sweet…and useful…), and listening to the end of the other boy's description of the 'fireworks in the rain' as he related it enthusiastically to Himawari.

_Hmmm…_

A few minutes later Kunogi left, claiming that she had class officer duties, another thankful smile thrown towards the stoic teen as she hastily departed.

Domeki thought he saw something else glittering in her eyes as she waved at the two boys…something that sent shivers down his spine…but just dismissed it as his imagination.

"I saw it." The seer stopped his despairing wail (really…it wasn't like the girl was _dying_…) of farewell at Domeki's comment. "Saw what?" Confusion decorated Watanuki's face, causing the shorter boy's nose to scrunch up cutely…erm…to scrunch up.

If the archer would have allowed it amusement, and something closely resembling endearment, would have decorated his on face at the sight.

"The 'fireworks in the rain'." Immediately he began shoveling food into his mouth, regretting the fact he couldn't linger over the meal, knowing his revelation could only bring about another of the smaller teen's explosive over-reactions (said teen had gone frighteningly still as soon as the words had left the archer's mouth). "WHAT?!" Domeki watched as a few birds fell out of a nearby tree and inwardly heaved a sigh.

_So I can see the things that affect him deeply, huh… _

Domeki walked calmly towards his home, completely ignoring all the girls blushing and giggling on every side of him. A familiar desire was lurking in the back of his mind, trying to claw its way into his consciousness, but the archer firmly pressed it down deeper.

_What deeply affects him… _The desire suddenly surged forward, overwhelmed him and presented him with a vision of Watanuki: his pale face flushed with lips looking abused and swollen, desire pouring from his half-lidded mismatched eyes as he gasped for breath, slim chest heaving as he pulled in air.

Domeki tried to shake it off, but it seemed the erotic image wouldn't release him so easily. Without realizing it, the golden eyed teen's pace slowed, an aroused Watanuki and the phrase 'Affects him deeply…' circling around and around inside his mind like a hawk waiting for the perfect moment to strike. To his embarrassment, he felt his pants tighten, desires that were kept locked in a far corner of his mind, coming out to play only in the depths of night, now ambushing him in the crowded street.

And the desires were royally kicking the exorcist's ass if his growing length and suddenly dry mouth were anything to go by.

The archer's entire world narrowed down to those two things: Watanuki and 'what affected him deeply'. Unmindful of the fan girl squeals trying to invade his perverted sanctum, almost unconsciously, Domeki mumbled aloud, "I wish I could see more than that."

And it just so happened that his half-whispered wish was -coincidently- made when all the random city noises seemed to -coincidently- go silent for a split-second.

Now that comment-coincidently in wish form- could have been taken several ways.

Domeki could have been hoping to find his way back to the real world from the erotic detour his mind had taken before he publicly humiliated himself, he could have wanted the image of the turned on Watanuki to get a little (a lot) more X rated and dirty, or he could have been wishing that the two girls who had collapsed from nosebleeds to his right had had the consideration to do it elsewhere.

Unfortunately for the archer there is no 'coincidence' in the world, only Hitsuzen.

And Hitsuzen chose this day to take the form of a long, raven haired woman, wearing a strategically placed red lace tank top, a short black skirt with sides that split all the way up to her waist (even though the skirt itself barely managed to hit her upper thighs), and a pair of shiny, black, calf-high leather boots embroidered with red roses. Various accessories dangled here and there, keeping with the general motif of black, red, and rosey.

Hitsuzen was munching on a doughnut, smiling like a snake, and carrying a handbag that perfectly matched her boots.

Riding in the bag was Hitsuzen's sidekick (accomplice), Mokona.

"Your wish will be granted." Yuuko smiled at him and suddenly Domeki felt like running the rest of the way home, barricading all entrances to his room, and hiding under his covers until all this just went away. But he was Domeki…not Watanuki…so the archer ignored the witch's knowing smirk and her co-conspirator's maniacal giggling and simply asked, "What?"

Yuuko popped a doughnut into the now hysterical black puff ball's mouth, swallowed the last bite of her own, and repeated, "Your wish will be granted."

This. Could. Not. Be. Good.

The semi-evil presence in front of him smiled as if she could read his thoughts (she probably could…) and calmly elaborated, "You will now be able to look through your shared eye whenever you want without Watanuki being any the wiser."

_Oh. So _that's_ what he'd wished for…it was _so _nice of her to let him know._

Yuuko stood before him smiling expectantly, Mokona perched on the edge of her handbag (practically falling out and seeming to vibrate with excitement), as if waiting for him to…

…_He could see what Watanuki saw whenever he wanted…WHENEVER he wanted …_

A blush forcibly pushed years of training and attitude out of the way, covering his face all the way up to the roots of his hair. Domeki's golden eyes widen…visions of showers, bathes, clothing-changes, and night-time happy activities all ran skipping and waving victory flags through his abruptly sewer-worthy mind.

The blush escalated from a dull pink to a brilliant red at some other images that followed. But surely something like this wasn't allowed…

"Hohoho! ~~ Any wish I'm able to grant I will, regardless of its…questionable nature." Yuuko sounded far too pleased about this whole situation (how had she even _known…?) _to Domeki. And were her eyes…sparkling? Something about that was familiar…

A shiver ran down his spine as Mokona laughed knowingly (even a mind as open as his couldn't process a jewel-adorned black ball laughing _perversely_)as the woman before him continued. "It is all Hitsuzen my dear Domeki…you and Watanuki coming to share an eye…the ability for you to use this connection to see whatever he does…It is all Hitsuzen."

Domeki might have taken Yuuko more seriously if her eyes had not begun to glaze over before she was even done speaking, what looked almost like a…perverted…leer (_?_) worming its way onto her face. _Why is she smiling like that? Is that…blood…trickling out of her nose? Who did she remind him of now…?_

The archer didn't like this situation to the exact degree he wanted what the witch was offering…It would be an evasion of Watanuki's privacy to spy on him like that, an unfair advantage to be able to look and see what the other was doing at any given time, an unforgivable act of breaking trust. And Watanuki would never even KNOW about it. This wish Yuuko was offering was wrong, wrong, wrong…but so VERY tempting…and she didn't say he HAD to use it…

"What would my price-" Mokona fell back into the shiny handbag, in between it's half-smothered exclamations of 'Operation Successful!', giggling worthy of the highest ranked demon in hell on a sugar high floated out of the bag and into the usually stoic teen's burning ears. "The price has already been paid." Yuuko interrupted, for a moment managing to look extremely solemn before a gleeful, amused, and sly 'I've-got-a-secret' smile erupted on her face, "Well…it will be paid in good time anyway. Now have a good day, and have FUN!" If only the witch hadn't thrown a perverted wink and leer (there was no doubting it this time) at him when she finished speaking, perhaps Domeki wouldn't be feeling so nauseous.

Then the teen realized who Yuuko had reminded him of…Kunogi…the way she had recently started looking whenever she watched the two boys…like she was waiting for something…the way her eyes sparkled (slightly evil) when Watanuki tackled him in anger…

A cold wave of fear ran over the exorcist.

In a swirl of raven hair and perverted laughter, the Devil and her advocate disappeared as if they were never there in the first place.

Domeki acknowledged the return of the noises from the busy street he was still standing in (everything had seemed to melt away into the background the moment the witch had appeared) and got the distinct feeling that he had just been sucked into one of the eccentric woman's traps. _See through Watanuki's eye whenever he wanted…huh…_

Domeki crashed back onto his bed, stretching and feeling the pleasant pull on his over-worked muscles.

After his encounter with Yuuko the archer had forced himself to clean the entirety of his family's (extremely large) temple, and now he was exhausted. He'd barely managed to convince himself it was necessary to bathe before going to his room for the night.

All the physical activity had managed to push any thoughts of the 'wish' Yuuko had granted him from his mind, and the exorcist had hoped that exhaustion would keep him from wondering about it when night claimed the day.

He could dream couldn't he?

Only a second before he had been relaxed, laid out across his bed, and ready to fall into an oblivious sleep, but now he was taunt and debating whether or not he should actually make use of this new…'gift'…

Curiosity got the better of him (overriding all the half-assed protests a small portion of his mind put forth, such as 'this is wrong' and 'what if Watanuki's in the middle of something personal'…it wasn't very challenging) and, with his hands clutching the edge of his blankets so hard his knuckles turned white, feeling like he was doing something horrible to his friend…but slightly aroused and hopeful despite that…Domeki closed both eyes and willed the right one to show him something.

For a long moment nothing happened and then…

_He saw pale hands dusting furiously, hands that he knew all too well by now, as he heard a voice he had come to anticipate complaining loudly about drunken slave drivers and perverted slobs. Suddenly the hands stopped dusting, the complaints grew quieter, and Watanuki's focus rotated around a room that was crammed full of knickknacks and…_strange _things (was that a strap-on?! WTF?!)…coming to rest on the figure of the witch._

_Yuuko's mouth moved, but Domeki couldn't hear what she was saying and didn't care to, all his mind could process was the fan girl glee that had ignited within her eyes as Watanuki's gaze settled on her. The witch clapped and gave a cheer as the black-bunny-borne-of-Lucifer appeared from around a corner with a beer. _

_They both started giggling, completely ignoring the confused Watanuki, and although he couldn't hear what the two were saying it had to be perverted. _

_There was just no other explanation for Mokona to be moving like that…and Yuuko…her crazy was just plain scary._

Immediately the exorcist brought himself back to his room, cutting off the connection he now KNEW worked very well, and trying to calm his racing heart.

He might not be able to see, feel, or hear spirits very well, but he knew evil when he saw it…and he knew when evil could see him.

The archer could only imagine what Watanuki went through daily while working in Yuuko's shop and sent the seer a heartfelt pat on the back.

…_and pinch on the ass…not really…well, maybe…just as a display of support…and only if Watanuki wanted it…in which case the pinch would be more than willing to turn into a grope…_

…_lustful thoughts aside…_

Domeki realized he'd been unconsciously harboring the hope that, with the confirmation of his ability to look through Watanuki's eye at anytime, he would be able to relax and sleep…now he knew why he'd made sure that hope remained unconscious.

A light layer of sweat covered his body and the exorcist took note of the moon's position in the sky…wondering when Watanuki would be going home…

_Elegant, long-fingered hands ran over skin that was white as milk, using a soft wash cloth to spread rainbow suds across the gleaming chest, wiping a day's dirt gently from the flesh. Steam rose from the water, fragranced with nothing, but the unblemished, silky-looking skin only took on a light pink hue despite the obvious temperature._

Domeki had opened the connection again only a few moments ago and he was already sweating beneath the -now stifling- confines of his light blanket. The archer felt himself getting more and more aroused at the bare, lightly toned body he could see.

With the exception of gym class, Watanuki always wore clothes that draped off his lithe frame; completely concealing the boy's toned arms and thighs, his perfectly-muscled chest and stomach, his (almost) feminine hips, the bones protruding in sharp peaks that now rose above the water's surface.

_God damn_, he was hard. The golden eyed teen's cock was sucking every drop of blood from the rest of his body and he wasn't sure whether to get down on his knees and thank Yuuko profusely for her 'gift', or curse the witch twenty ways up some fat, smelly guy's ass for providing him with the ability to only _look _at the seer's body and not _touch _it.

This was going to make staying impassive and emotionless around the other teen a hundred times harder than before.

Domeki was pulled from his musings when Watanuki's focus shifted (until now the other had been carelessly glancing at his body as he washed it in his apartment's bath) but now…_dear sweet kami above…_Watanuki was getting hard.

_Steam continued to rise enticingly in the air as the seer focused on his growing length. From a nest of soft, black curls between two -now slightly spread- thighs his cock was rising. Long, pale and elegant like the rest of his body._

Domeki felt a wave of guilt drown him as he allowed his hand to move to his own rigid member, feeling like a truly perverted voyeur, the knowledge that he was about to pleasure himself to Watanuki's unknown show making his gut clench.

For a moment he almost cut the connection (his imagination could have continued the scene with _very _little additional help) to run and hide in his bathroom and obtain relief in a less…intrusive way…Or maybe go to his grandfather's library and bury himself in books, force himself to forget the images he was seeing and the sweet ache they brought on. But then Watanuki's hand began playing and the archer knew he was lost.

_The slight blush on pale skin deepened as the seer gently stroked his fully awakened length, unoccupied hand briefly toying with his balls before coming up to tweak and roll pebbled nipples. A light moan echoed throughout the bathroom's tiled walls as deft hands manipulated an aroused body. _

_Momentarily releasing his cock, Watanuki grabbed a bar of soap, coaxing more slick bubbles from it, before returning to the task of pleasuring himself. _

_Long fingers toyed with the slightly leaking cock head that rose above the water's surface, before taking a firm grip around his length to begin administering long, slow pumps. On every upward stroke, a long finger would gather droplets of precum, sliding them down the hardened shaft._

Domeki's cock was now weeping profusely with sinful joy, his breathing coming out in shaky hot puffs from between his parted lips. Any chance he'd had of ceasing to watch the show was long, _long _gone. The exorcist really didn't think he had stood a chance in the first place.

He thought he heard a familiar voice giggle _Hitsuzen_ in the back corner of his consciousness, but right now the teen was too absorbed in the scene being played through his right eye to examine that train of thought or its (most likely demented) origins.

_Watanuki's strokes were picking up speed, clear droplets of precum flowing like a fountain down his length, as soft moans progressively got louder, voice going husky and deep. Slim hips bucked as mewls and gasps escaped the seer's mouth._

And then Domeki, lying in his bed fisting himself frantically to the erotic images of his friend, saw something that made him want to jump up and race to the other teen's apartment, unfinished tasks and indecent exposure be damned.

_Two fingers on the -previously- dormant hand had disappeared from view, teasingly hiding themselves underneath the water as Watanuki started whimpering _(in a wet-dream-come-true kind of way) _and_ _began fingering his hole, increasing the other hand's speed once more. Water sloshed wildly in the small tub as the seer rocked wantonly into the intrusion, cock twitching and jumping sporadically in his hand._

Dear-sweet-perverted-lord-of-all-that-was-good-and-erotic…Domeki felt his own release creeping closer, arousal taken to previously unimaginable heights at the revelation that Watanuki (uptight, spastic, always yelling and on the defensive, the _innocent _bespectacled boy who made his daily bento and _blushed _at anything remotely suggestive) was actually _finger-fucking _himself.

The seer's hand not busy stroking the shamelessly leaking cock, was disappearing and reappearing in a place Domeki couldn't fully see, but could damn well guess at.

_And then Watanuki was cumming. _

_Jets of creamy liquid were erupting from the teen's cock as his back arched gracefully, completely lifting hips, ass, and quivering stomach from beneath the water, the once buried fingers now free as the other hand pulled sensually and slowly, prolonging pleasure as much as possible._

But it wasn't the mind-melting scene of Watanuki's release coming back to land on his shaking figure, the raised body lowering itself into the -now- murky water, that tore a scream from the archer's throat as his own orgasm swept through him with enough force to leave him momentarily paralyzed.

No.

It was the name that Watanuki had shouted out as he had arched wantonly that made Domeki's release so intense.

A few minutes, or hours (he wasn't quite sure) later, chest and stomach soiled and heaving as he gulped down the air he had forgotten he needed, the exorcist managed to reassemble his mind from the puddle of goo it had become.

Domeki only had enough energy to think one thing before passing out. _Guh._

The following morning was torture.

Setting aside the knowledge that he was, without the slightest doubt, a full-fledged pervert, and the fact that at this point he really didn't _care_…

Domeki woke to find most of his upper body and thighs crusted over with dried cum, his sleeping pants in a tangle around his ankles, and his mind replaying last night's movie, leaving no room for anything else.

The golden eyed teen blinked blearily in the early morning sun's rays, wondering if he'd only imagined _his _name being screamed by his self-declared rival when the other released his seed. He hoped not.

The exorcist lay in bed, unmindful of his messy state and the load of laundry he now had to do, and prayed to every god he knew or had ever heard mentioned that Watanuki's lust-filled shout hadn't just been a figment of his wishful thinking.

Slowly, as the sun climbed higher and time passed, Domeki began to formulate a plan, a way to test the bespectacled boy's true feelings for him.

The short walk to school that day became a dangerous journey. He was only three feet from his front door when he realized that this every-day activity had now become a life-or-death struggle for survival.

Domeki tripped over rocks, cracks in the sidewalk, and his own feet. He ran into walls face first, as well as other people, and twice came ridiculously close to marching straight into oncoming traffic. If the insane missions the witch sent himself and Watanuki on didn't kill him, his less-than-innocent obsession with the other teen would.

When the archer finally made it to school (bruised and ruffled but managing to maintain his stoic mask) he immediately felt for the seer's presence.

Domeki had never attempted something like that before, usually secure in the knowledge he would run into Watanuki at some point during the day, but now he had a self-appointed mission and was relieved (and very surprised) that he was able to detect the younger teen arriving through another of the school's entrances.

Calmly brushing off clinging, giggling girls (seriously, it was too early in the morning for all that) Domeki made his way towards Watanuki, determined to have the answers to his questions by the end of the school day.

The archer saw his coach's eyes determinedly sweeping the grounds (and twitching rather disturbingly); no doubt waiting for the team's star to arrive so he could drag him off for some practice before school started. Normally Domeki would have gone along willingly enough, but today he took a round-about route, making sure to stay hidden and out of sight of his coach and any of his fans.

He was surprised to find the seer sitting under a tree a ways back from the general mass of students that spread throughout the courtyard, a text book opened in his lap as he frantically scribbled.

With a calming breath, making sure Watanuki hadn't noticed him; Domeki opened the connection to look through their shared right eye while keeping his left one open as well. Through one eye he saw a hand (whose erotic actions he'd drooled over the night before) and through the other he saw Watanuki continuing to scribble away at some last minute class work, completely oblivious.

_Okay, question one answered._ Just as Yuuko had said, the seer had no idea (Domeki determinedly ignored the voice in his head, who else but Yuuko's, that was chanting 'told-ya-so') that Domeki could see whatever _he_ saw.

Walking forward lazily, the exorcist made sure his expression and body language stayed calm and disinterested, as he commenced stage two. "Hey."

As expected, Watanuki's head whipped up and a glare settled on the other teen's face. Domeki ignored the customary shouting and berating that the seer had come to use when greeting him, but instead of plugging his ears and completely zoning out, he found himself covertly looking over the other.

Last night really had changed things. Much more than he'd thought it would.

Small things that the archer usually wouldn't let himself acknowledge until he was secure inside the walls of his room were now under his intense scrutiny in broad daylight.

He watched the shorter boy yell at him, entranced by soft-looking lips and the tinge of pink brought on by anger. With a finger in his ear, mind scrambling to keep up with all the ways that mouth could be put to better use, Domeki was dragged back to reality by a semi-civil question from Watanuki.

"What the _hell _are you staring at?!" The seer shrieked, arms flailing about in an adorable manner, his previous work now littering the ground several feet around him. _You._ Domeki thought, a half perverted, half affectionate grin unfolding behind his stoic mask, but responded with his customary, "Hn."

This, naturally, set off a whole other rage-induced spaz attack, the archer ignoring the flying insults with practiced ease, waiting for the younger teen to calm down. When Watanuki paused to take a deep breath (cheeks now a rosy red from all the shouting, a color Domeki's mind had come to associate with things _other _than anger) Domeki saw his chance. "See you later." The exorcist calmly turned and began walking back the way he had come, unmindful of the shouting behind him as he double-checked that his path was relatively clear.

Once he was sure there were no roots waiting to trip him and no girls waiting to ambush him, hoping he could pull it off without falling flat on his face by his own power, he reopened the connection so he could watch his figure retreating through Watanuki's eye.

The archer wanted to know if he could function normally while everything Watanuki saw flashed through his right eye and the actual things in front of him were only picked up by the left.

There was another reason too, but he was trying not to get his hopes up (and failing pretty miserably).

Seeing two different perspectives was…confusing, and even though Domeki had only been trying for a little over three seconds, he could already feel a headache coming on.

Through one eye the archer watched himself walked away (that in itself was just…_something_…and a hell of a lot of it…), ignoring the pain in his head and the confusion of only having his left eye relaying his actual surroundings, while waiting (praying desperately) for any kind of sign.

When he was already several yards away, Watanuki's indignant screams finally ceasing, and the seer had yet to focus on anything besides the back of his head, Domeki got ready to break the connection and write off the lustful cry he'd heard last night as his imagination.

It was also getting harder and harder to keep walking in a straight line when his brain was focused on two entirely separate scenes and it really didn't seem like…

…It happened. The vision of himself in his right eye, the eye that had so far only shown the back of his head and peripheral peeks of the spastic teen's flailing fists, suddenly showed something else.

Something _much _more interesting…Well at least the things the change _implied_ were more interesting.

Slowly, like the one looking wanted to savor every moment, the seer's gaze fell from his head, lingered on his shoulders and back briefly but intently, before falling to his ass.

And staying there.

It was odd enough to scrutinize his own ass walking away, but the knowledge that it was Watanuki who was actually doing it, had Domeki nearly face planting into the sidewalk.

Somehow (the archer was pretty sure there was some kind of intervention since he _knew _he hadn't managed it on his own) he managed to keep his pace steady and posture unchanged.

Watanuki's eyes followed him the entire time, mostly focusing on his ass, although occasionally making a full-body sweep, until the exorcist rounded a corner and the bi-colored gaze fell back to class work. Domeki had to lean against a wall and catch his breath, all the while beating away the smile that was threatening to take over his face.

For a full five minutes he just leaned against the wall, looking nonchalant and unchanged from any other day to the people passing him by, before the archer broke the connection and started making his (now much more stable) way to class.

It was five minutes before Watanuki had actually started doing his work again instead of just staring blankly at the papers he had gathered. _Heh. Well…_

Lunch time couldn't come soon enough, and for once it wasn't the culinary pleasures and excuse/mission-free chance to be around Watanuki that the exorcist was anticipating. Taking his customary place on Watanuki's right, he dug into his bento and once again looked through the other's eye.

Domeki had been doing so on and off throughout the day, practicing until he was accustomed to seeing what the younger saw, yet still able to concentrate on his own tasks. In truth the archer was surprised at how quickly he had adapted to the doubled perspective in his mind, but then again he did have an excellent motivation…

Said motivation was currently showering Kunogi (who was smiling a smile that Domeki had never seen on her before…but still recognized from somewhere…it made him…wary…) with praise and berating the archer for his gluttonous ways, just like any other lunch the three had shared.

But today Domeki was seeing what he hadn't been able to before, no matter how intensely (and covertly) he had searched in the past.

Even though Watanuki was flitting around Kunogi like a cracked-out bumble bee, seemingly focusing the majority of his (slightly scary in its undiluted state of excitement) attention on her, the seer's eyes kept coming to rest on _him._

It was always fast, sometimes only for a few seconds at a time, but the bespectacled boy would stare at him…his hair, his profile, his shoulders, arms, chest, legs…before averting his focus back to Kunogi fast enough to leave Domeki with the feeling of whiplash.

Yet Watanuki only ever stared at the (if he was being completely objective, Himawari _was _pretty…for a girl…but the way her eyes were _glittering _today…) girl's face.

_Very, very interesting…_

Deliberately, Domeki stretched, putting his arms behind his back and letting his long legs fold out, tensing and then relaxing his muscles. Watanuki carefully watched every movement from the corner of his mismatched eyes, paying especially close attention to the play of muscle under the fabric of the archer's pants, all the while maintaining a smooth conversation with the misfortune-shadowed girl.

_This…was good. This was very, very good. Watanuki was _almost _definitely interested…_

Unfortunately it was good enough to make Domeki recall last night's show, his libido only too happy to superimpose his image in with Watanuki's (and to add some whipped cream, a ball gag, and for some reason, a stuffed penguin), thereby causing the exorcist to lose precious minutes of watching Watanuki watch him as he called up every disgusting image he could to defeat his amazingly graphic (and deeply perverse…what was _with_ that penguin?) imagination.

It was a long battle and both sides fought well, but eventually the archer's more rational self won and his hormones left to begin stocking up on blind folds and handcuffs.

Throughout the entire meal the seer and girl (something was just not…right…with Himawari…and the wrongness was so _familiar_…) conversed pleasantly, Domeki only pausing in his food inhalation to drop a non-committal comment, incurring the other boy's spastic wraith as usual.

To anyone watching, the three students' lunch today was no different from any other…

But throughout the entire meal Domeki now knew that Watanuki's eyes kept returning to rest on his form. The smaller boy's gaze would linger whenever he thought it would go unnoticed, and it seemed that the seer was having forcibly remind himself to avert his eyes before his scrutiny was noticed as time went on.

Watanuki might be talking sweetly to Himawari (WHY WAS HER SLY SMILE AND THE SPARKLING OUT-FREAK-THE-BURGER-KING LOOK IN HER EYES SO DAMNED FAMILIAR?!), praising her periodically, while constantly cursing Domeki's mere presence, but it was the archer who had the seer's full attention.

The only thing that kept the golden eyed teen from grabbing the other male and bolting (despite his sudden fear of the girl he had previously viewed as nice and mostly harmless-at least to him) was the fact that while, yes…Watanuki's main focus was _him_ and it seemed to be positive, the exorcist couldn't actually know for sure since he could only _see_ what the other _saw_, only guess at the _reasons_ behind the actions…

Domeki walked with Watanuki halfway to Yuuko's shop, reveling in the fact that the younger's gaze was pretty much constantly on him, now able to see the peeks the bespectacled boy took that the exorcist would never have noticed before.

The words coming from the seer's mouth were harsh…but the archer's right eye was telling him that they were just for show.

When they parted, the path inevitably splitting, with one way leading to Yuuko's shop (the birthplace and home of freaky madness) and the other to his family's shrine, Domeki couldn't help grinning openly (and more than perversely) once his back was turned, disregarding the fact he was still surrounded with people, a lot of whom went to his school and were now staring at him in shock.

Using the advantage of the view from his right eye, Domeki knew Watanuki turned around often to stare at his retreating figure, the seer's gaze lingering the longest just before a turn in he road put the exorcist out of his view.

Domeki continued down the street, smiling at his shock-frozen classmates and feeling like laughing out loud, or more accurately, cackling in pretty-sure-he-was-gonna-get-laid-soon glee. Today he had tested Watanuki, getting an idea of what _might _be going on in the other's head, tomorrow he would…

…

And there was his buzz kill. Standing directly in his path just like yesterday.

Today she was wearing a skin-tight (how in the _hell _had she gotten that on?) white dress with a fierce, black dragon design beginning at the bottom right edge, wrapping up and around, so it's head ended over her left breast. Her long hair was tied up in a high pony tail that flapped in the breeze like a banner, along with the dangling lantern-like black earrings.

Although the dress covered most everything except her hands, the small amount of cleavage peeping through a tasteful (on anyone else that is) hole in the front, and the thin-as-a-knife, black high heels she was sporting that were visible from the bottom of her outfit, altogether it left very little to the imagination.

'Nothing' would be a more accurate description and more than a few men had frozen in their steps, staring at her with open, drool framed mouths.

But none of that was important (especially since the men were far enough away that the blood gushing from their noses couldn't stain his clothing…) because Yuuko was giggling wickedly along with Mokona.

Today the black ball of puffy evil was hiding in her cleavage, looking out at the world through the hole that Domeki wouldn't be surprised to learn had been made especially for the little creature. (…And _why _wasn't anyone else noticing the strange black thing popping out from between her tits…?)

"Well…?" Yuuko asked slyly, watching the exorcist expectantly, eyes gleaming like a tiger that had finally cornered its prey.

Domeki felt scared, disturbed, and slightly constipated while caught in the witch's hungry gaze. The fact that the archer didn't really understand _why _she was here or _what _she was asking did nothing to help his condition…

Yuuko, apparently, didn't needed to blink…for a long time she just leered, eyes shining with enthusiasm, and leaning slightly toward the teen like she was expecting him to start spilling all kinds of dirty secrets.

Domeki was waiting for her to start rubbing her hands together and outlining plans for world domination.

When at least ten minutes had passed and the archer still hadn't found his voice (or managed to banish the fear the woman's leer brought on to properly access the situation and _maybe_, but probably not, figure out what Yuuko wanted from him) the teen realized he should have turned and ran the second he saw her.

What was a reputation compared to sanity?

Apparently his shocked and confused (not to mention scared) silence angered the would-be-sexy-if-not-more-than-semi-evil-and-dementedly-twisted-while-in-possession-of-a-vagina being before him.

Yuuko's eyes narrowed and Domeki gulped. "WELL?!" The witch shouted in exasperation at the reigning silence. She back-handed the archer with enough force to make him see stars, accidentally squishing her bosom buddy (AN: Hehe! Get it?! Hehe! I MAKES FUNNY!!) at the same time. "Well, _what?_"

Wrong. Very WRONG.

Domeki knew as soon as the words (said hastily and without thought in the hopes that speaking aloud would calm the angered thing that was Yuuko) left his mouth that he had FUCKED UP.

Hell's fire gathered behind the witch, her eyes narrowed further, becoming mere slits in her face, and her blood red painted mouth transformed into something that might have passed for a smile if not for the fangs ominously catching one of the sun's rays.

In his confusion, panic, and fear, Domeki had unwisely summoned Yuuko's Rage.

"Don't give me your 'Well, _what_'!" the exorcist found himself once again being back-handed, his faith in humanity waning as the therapy-inducing image of Yuuko in her white dress, wearing a long, white fur coat while rocking a fedora and carrying a cane assaulted his poor, defenseless mind. "I expect this kind of naïve pussy assed behavior from Watanuki, but from YOU?! No, no, no! Just, just…ARG! _HELL _NO!" Yuuko crossed her arms and stomped her heel clad foot to emphasize her displeasure with him…and the force of her displeasure left holes in the ground.

The witch (From. Hell. Domeki was now _positive_ he had been fooled and had been working for the dark side this entire time) grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled him close, her mini-demon-in-an-adorable-disguise glaring painful death at him from (a safer position) her shoulder.

Bringing them nose to nose, actually lifting the archer from the ground, Yuuko shouted directly into his face, "What's WRONG with you man?!" The force of Evil's bellow lifted the hair from the archer's head.

Then, as quickly as she had snapped, Yuuko deflated. The woman sat him back on his feet as the flames were doused and her fangs disappeared.

Mokona stopped resembling something that lurked in shadowy, abandoned places and reverted back to its normal (not that the archer would ever be fooled again…) harmlessly odd appearance.

The black ball of deceit scuttled over to the side of Yuuko's face (looking much like a chubby, wingless, bejeweled pirate's parrot) and proceeded to coo and cuddle the witch, as if she were a small child that had just been unfairly denied desert.

Watching the scene that was unfolding in front of him, Domeki almost wished the witch would go back to spitting flames.

Evil he could deal with, this…whatever _this _was that the two defects-of-nature before him were doing…this was just psychologically scarring.

_Seriously…what in the _HELL _was going on?!_

One hand (blood-red nails glistening menacingly in the sun and momentarily distracting the archer) rose to flap in defeat as Yuuko used the other to cover her tear-filled (when had the where's-my-money-BIATCH-pimp pretending to be a lady started crying?…) eyes. "No. This is my fault."

_Good to know she's finally realized that. _

"I'm being impatience and rude."

_Yes…and you're also doing a great imitation of being psychotic and disturbed. _

"I can't interfere more than I already have."

_If by 'interfere' you mean 'suddenly-become-a-scary-evil-that-eats-babies-witch-demon-pimp-with-a-weird-satanic-bunny-like-parrot', then that's good. _

"I'll just have to have faith in the future…"

…_Huh?…_

Yuuko dried her eyes as Mokona patted her raven hair comfortingly, then they both clenched a fist and raised their faces skyward, eyes staring determinedly at the horizon as the archer wondered if it was safe to start slowly backing away. He still had NO idea what was going on…and really, really didn't want to…

For a full minute neither the witch nor her round ball of oh-so-wrongness moved…and neither did Domeki…the golden eyed teen had come to the conclusion movement would remind them of his presence.

Then both looked at him.

The usually unshakable teen had been through more emotional dips and dives in the past few minutes than he usually went through in a year and had no idea _what _the hell to expect. The exorcist just braced himself in case Yuuko felt the need to shout some more.

"Don't be a bitch."

Yuuko stared at the (was it 'once again' or had it been a constant state since her appearance?) stunned archer with a somber, serious expression of her face. She looked at him as if she had just revealed some haunting, hidden secret of the universe and wanted to make sure he understood the gravity of what he'd heard.

With any other woman, under any other circumstances, Domeki probably would have laughed out loud, probably would have fallen to the ground in hysterics at those words and that face in combination.

Luckily his survival instincts returned from…wherever the hell they had been (and they had better of been having a GOOD time because he was going to KILL them for putting him through this)…and keeping his face straight, making sure to sound as serious as he could, the golden eyed teen replied, "I won't." Damned proud that his voice managed to sound monotonous and not shake.

Yuuko and Mokona nodded once, sagely, as if they were sure their student had learned the lesson well, and the teen released an internal sigh of relief.

The black creature (who Domeki would never see the same way again…it was eeeeeeeevil he just KNEW it) hopped back down into his seat between the witch's breast as the two crazy-crazies _finally_ turned and began to calmly leave…like they hadn't just unleashed a whole new level of freakiness on him in broad daylight…

Just as the archer began to think the worst was over, Yuuko suddenly whipped back around, eyes determined, and closed the small distance she had put between them in two long strides. Shoving a finger into Domeki's chest the witch declared, "I'm doubling you're price!" She cemented each word with a sharp stab of her nail into his flesh.

Before the exorcist could say anything, before he even had the chance to blink, Yuuko was gone.

The woman had turned, high pony tail slapping his face (why did she keep hitting him?!), and disappeared from sight. Literally right into thin air.

Domeki took deep breathes, unsure of what exactly had just happened; only knowing that it was bad and would probably haunt him for quite a while. He wasn't sure what 'price' had been doubled since he'd supposedly already paid for his 'wish', but at the moment he didn't care.

The archer was just glad Yuuko was gone.

The insanity and wildly fluctuating mood swings seeming to have disappeared with her…

…Then the teen realized he was still standing in the middle of a sidewalk, people to every side of him, all of whom had probably been watching as strange and unexplainable things took place before their eyes…

…Then he realized every human within his line of view, every single person on the two mile stretch of road he was on, was frozen…almost like a spell had been cast over the area…

…_Oh, yeah…Yuuko._

Deciding enough was enough Domeki went home, defiantly ignoring the weirdness (it was but a trifle compared to everything he had been through during his 'talk' with Yuuko) of having to walk around frozen people, and determinedly erasing the past hour's events from his mind.

That night the exorcist did nothing but fall back into his bed, curl beneath the covers and let sleep claim him, not once even thinking of opening the eye connection he shared with Watanuki.

A single phrase followed him into the land of dreams, the same one he had been repeating in his head like a mantra since Yuuko had taken her leave.

_The worst is over now._

A few days passed and Domeki began to relax…he hadn't see Yuuko since that one afternoon and Watanuki hadn't mentioned any outstanding weirdness coming from his boss.

He might not know what the woman was planning, how he was involved, why she had sought him out, the meaning behind her questions and actions, or why the hell Himawari was now watching him and Watanuki…expectantly…eyes shining…so much like… (the archer couldn't let his mind go there knowing it wouldn't be able to re-climb the cliff back into the happy land of normal people)…but he pushed all the confusion aside and tried to forget.

After all. Something much more pleasant required his attention.

Fairly certain Yuuko wouldn't be popping up anytime soon, Domeki once again began using the eye connection he shared with Watanuki, but the tests were different this time. The archer would brush up against the other, fix things so that the two were usually alone, back in shorter teen into a corner, then wrap his arms around the lithe body in the pretense of 'reaching' for something.

He gauged every reaction, letting his body get closer to the other's with every test.

And slowly Watanuki opened up.

The seer stopped treating every flirtation as an assault against him and started subtly flirting back; the smaller quit hitting him every time he came close, staying cautiously still whenever the exorcist casually brought their bodies together.

Eventually the mismatched eyed teen stopped tensing altogether, started following the lead Domeki had set and acted like everything was completely accidental and innocent.

…Even though his quickening breath gave him away.

Days passed and the exorcist could almost see the sexual tension and confusion in the younger teen winding tighter and tighter.

Watanuki was trying not to give anything away, trying to hide his blushing, the sharp inhalation of breath whenever the older would unexpectedly wrap an arm around him… and the bi-colored eyes lingered longer whenever they were together, even though Domeki often 'caught' him staring now, the archer didn't do anything more than stare back, pleasure pooling in his stomach as he watched the seer watching him, confusion and want plain on the younger's face.

Not one to waste time talking, Domeki let his actions speak for him.

The look on Watanuki's face the first time he smiled at the seer was priceless, and the lust every smile after the first ignited was spectacular.

A nice amount of the archer's class time was now spent with one eye watching the seer pleasuring himself in the bathroom as he became more obvious in his advances towards the other.

The absolute sluttiness of it, knowing that the mismatched eyed teen was jerking off and grunting his name in the middle of the school day, desperately relieving himself of the built up tension the exorcist had purposely created, was enough to force Domeki to find a separate bathroom and imitate the proceedings. The archer loved to close his eyes, watch and listen as the other cried out his name quietly from behind a locked stall door, sometimes having to stuff his uniform in his mouth to muffle the sounds of his moans.

But Domeki's patience was wearing thin, the teasing game was becoming too much. The archer was now positive his feeling were returned and he now he wanted nothing more than to _show _the seer how he felt.

Sure, it was nice (more than that really…) to be able to get off to Watanuki mumbling his name, each day sounding more desperate, but Domeki knew he had to have Watanuki soon before his dick exploded from longing.

On a deceivingly ordinary day Domeki was sitting in his temple, going through his class work to make sure all the answers were correct, when he felt the seer's presence tickling the edge of his senses.

It was coming from right outside his temple. Looking up he realized that the rain that had started falling early that morning hadn't stopped, and the archer wondered why Watanuki would come here in this weather.

Looking through his right eye Domeki watched as Watanuki and a young girl led a spirit to one of the cherry trees on the temple's grounds, he watched the child's sad face and heard the faint trace of pain in the seer's voice as Watanuki asked if he could call her by name, then give the small girl his umbrella.

When it seemed that the fool was going to do nothing more than stand in the rain (clothing no doubt clinging to his body…), staring at the spot where the child had disappeared, the exorcist sighed.

Grabbing an umbrella he stepped outside and quickly walked to the younger teen, already soaked to the bone (looking unbelievably erotic while dripping wet), and staring blankly at the space the girl had been. "Idiots do catch colds you know." Watanuki turned to him with a sad smile, a smile that became timid and lustful when Domeki stepped closer, pressing the length of his body against the other's from behind as he held the umbrella over their heads.

When the seer released a shaky sigh and leant back into him, trying to make the gesture casual and ruining that when he tensed as the archer ran a hand down his back, Domeki decided today was the day. "Come inside and dry off." It wasn't so much a request or invitation as an order and surprisingly the seer just nodded, blushing slightly.

Back inside the temple the archer immediately got the bespectacled boy to change into some of his spare robes, insisting that he dry off and warm up before letting him continue to Yuuko's shop.

The other didn't put up too much resistant when he made him wait at the table as he fixed some tea. That was odd. If there was one thing that hadn't changed between them it was the bi-color eyed teen's complaining whenever he demanded something straight out from him. His silence left Domeki confused, wondering what the seer was thinking about.

Doing the only thing he could that might give him a clue, Domeki opened his right eye…

It turned out the seer was focusing on something, quite intently in fact: Him. The wet robes clinging to his body and the water droplets that ran down his neck and face from his soaked hair…Watanuki was watching those tiny drops of water like a straight man watched Yuuko.

The archer almost smirked as the bespectacled gaze nervously jumped around the room they were in; obviously Watanuki was wondering if anyone else was home. _Now why would he want to know something like that? Heh…_

Turning back to the tea he had started making, Yuuko's voice filled the exorcist's head (he really needed to fix that…how did she keep invading his mind damn it?!), 'Don't be a bitch' echoed through his mind as he looked through the corner of his eyes at the nervous boy sitting at his table in clothes a few sizes too large.

Something welled up in Domeki's stomach at the sight of Watanuki wearing things that belonged to him. The act spoke of possession. It was a subtle way of claiming the younger teen as his.

Turning his face from the kettle on the stove, he noted that the seer seemed to be anxious, constantly fidgeting and glancing around, blushing every time their eyes locked (something he had stopped doing a while ago). It seemed like the seer was waiting for something to happen, _wanting _something to happen, but too nervous to initiate anything.

Wondering just what he would do if Watanuki rejected him in disgust, despite all the signs that declared otherwise, hoping this didn't end up completely fucked (and not in the fun way) Domeki impatiently waited for the tea to be ready.

As the archer carried their cups over, he deliberately chose the seat next to the smaller teen, obviously unnecessarily close, considering how big the table they were at was, practically sitting on top of the other.

"Do-Domeki?" The exorcist had to stop himself from pulling the seer to him right then as the younger's hesitant voice said his name, the tone so different from the many times he'd watched the boy cum with that name pouring from his lips.

The golden eyed teen turned to completely face Watanuki, staring straight into the other's blue and gold eyes, not moving, not saying anything, just staring at the blushing face before him and giving the seer plenty of time to object.

In the limited space he had provided, Domeki let his left hand brush against Watanuki's as he placed a cup of tea before him, let his hand linger as he watched the bi-color eyed teen visibly shudder. Then those eyes snapped open and were locked with his, the two different orbs asking so many questions Domeki knew he would never be able to answer them all.

Words were just not his strong suit.

Instead the archer brought his right arm around Watanuki's slim waist and tugged the other closer, almost into his lap, as he leaned down to cover the mismatched eyed teen's lips with his own. When the seer didn't respond; no rejection, no acceptance or encouragement, just nothing, Domeki gently squeezed his side, preparing to let go and apologize…

Maybe he'd moved too fast after all…

Or maybe he'd misinterpreted the signs…

Pulling back he looked into the smaller teen's face, opening his mouth to apologize but then stopping when he finally caught sight of Watanuki's eyes. They were glazed over with lust, staring into his desperately, and just as Domeki leaned back down to reclaim the seer's lips he attacked him.

One second the golden eyed teen was preparing for the disappointment and pain he could feel spreading through his chest, the next he had a lap full of an eager Watanuki, the smaller on his knees straddling his legs, pale hands fisting his hair as he returned the-no longer hesitant-kiss.

Domeki smirked into the other's mouth, letting his tongue swipe across the seer's bottom lip, the lip that had mesmerized him for so long now, sighing quietly when the other's lips obediently parted and allowed him entrance.

At first he was gentle, the archer could still sense a small amount of rapidly retreating nervousness from the seer, and he could feel the other's muscles tense at his sudden actions. The exorcist brought one hand up to keep Watanuki from pulling away and running, knowing that the other had probably shocked himself with his boldness. He didn't want to scare the other away, to lose what he was finally about to receive, so the archer ran his hands soothingly down Watanuki's sides, running his fingers lightly over places that made the body in his arms shudder.

But as soon as the younger teen's tongue timidly lapped at his, Domeki felt his mind melt into sensual bliss and began to plunder, tightening his grip in an effort to pull the smaller body closer.

Every part of Watanuki's mouth was tasted; his teeth, tongue, and gums all explored and memorized as the seer tried to grip his short hair in his shock. Growling a little the golden eyed teen sucked the other's tongue into his mouth, coaxing it to doing some exploring of its own.

While the bespectacled boy's attention was other wise engaged, Domeki took the opportunity to wrap his arms completely around the body hovering over his lap, gently tugging the slender waist and thighs until Watanuki finally settled down, the last bit of tension leaving him, legs wrapping around the archer while pressing closer to the man holding him.

Something animalistic was rising in Domeki at Watanuki's unsure, hesitant, submissive advances. Something primal and instinctual, something that was making the need to claim the younger teen stronger than ever.

Releasing Watanuki's mouth, allowing him to drink in some air, Domeki attacked his exposed throat. His teeth worried the pale skin there, creating purple bruises that contrasted nicely with the otherwise un-touched expanse of flesh; soft mewls and gasps ringing in his ears as the seer rocked against him gently.

It was a gesture that was shy and sweetly innocent, almost like the younger was asking for permission to be pleasured and it drove the archer mad with desire. Domeki grabbed the mismatched eyed teen's ass through _his _robe, pausing in marking the other's neck, growling audibly as he gave a last sharp nip to the skin there. The smaller teen's eyes widen, his mouth falling open in a silent 'o', as the archer roughly pressed their lower halves together, lining up their cocks through the layers of clothing.

Watanuki whimpered as Domeki, already half-hard, smirk up at him and used the hold on his ass to drag the other over his arousal, pleased as the seer moaned and his eyes rolled back. Long fingered hands tried again to find purchase in his short hair but soon gave up and came to rest on his shoulders; the archer claimed the other's mouth as those elegant hands tightened their hold desperately, the smaller body shaking lightly.

Every time he pressed the other down, rubbing their arousals together as he tightened his grip on the seer's ass, nails dug into his flesh and shaky moans were released into his waiting mouth.

After what seemed like a short forever, Watanuki broke their kiss, bringing his head to rest in the crook of Domeki's neck, lithe body continuing to undulate against the archer almost unconsciously.

Slowly, not wanting the flighty teen to freak out, Domeki let one hand release the tight ass, make its way to an opening in the other's robe, and then begin climbing up smooth, bare flesh.

Watanuki sighed softly, warm air hitting the archer's neck, as he let his hips completely fall, using gravity to grind into Domeki in a rawer, rougher, more urgent way.

Groaning, the archer started to raise himself, one of his hands now clutching a bare ass cheek, the other moving to support a cloth covered back, quickly standing and hushing the younger's protests with a kiss.

Taking long, purposeful strides he carried the seer to his room. For a moment he continued to stand, holding the smaller body against him tenderly, loving the feeling of the other's thighs tightening around his waist, trying to get closer, before carefully laying Watanuki on his bed, eyes drinking in the sight of the fuckably rumpled looking teen only covered by a robe.

The archer grabbed both the slim legs, large hands running up to smooth thighs, parting them as he caressed the seer's flesh and made to settle between them, continuing forward until he was stopped from reclaiming the seer's lips by a question. "Domeki?"

Watanuki's eyes were looking into his, a slight hint of fear in the mismatched depths. Leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Watanuki's cheek, Domeki removed the other's glasses, cupped his chin, and laid a chaste kiss on his forehead.

This time it was the smaller teen that turned his head to recapture Domeki's mouth, tongue slipping out to stoke the archer's, as his hands grabbed the back of Domeki's robe and dragged him down until the larger teen's body completely covered his. All hesitation and fear was gone as the younger bucked up into him.

The wet robe that he had never changed out of was now clinging uncomfortably to Domeki as his body temperature shot up. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, the archer removed his traditional robe, discarding his boxers while he was at it. Realizing why Domeki was moving so much Watanuki immediately starting helping to rid the older teen of his clothes, neither breaking their kiss. When he finally pulled back and the seer's eyes opened, Watanuki seemed to freeze.

Wide blue and gold eyes ran down the length of his body as Domeki pushed himself up, resting all his weight on one arm as the other hand came up to brush wet hair from his lover's forehead.

As if that one simple action had brought him back to reality, Watanuki flushed a bright pink, shifting nervously beneath the archer as his mismatched eyes continued to trace the other's fully exposed flesh. Deciding it would be better not to give the younger any more time for his nerves to grow and become doubts, Domeki reached down with the hand that had caressed the seer's face, and in one swift movement, pulled the borrowed robe open completely.

Watanuki squeaked and tried to bring his arms down to cover himself only to find that both of them were trapped in Domeki's grasp, each of his wrist pinned gently to the bed on either side of his head. Lowering his head the archer let his tongue come out and glide from the corner of the seer's mouth down, down, to his right nipple.

A shiver rocked the pale body beneath him as he took the hard nub in his mouth, experimentally rolling and flicking it, discovering what actions earned the loudest sounds of pleasure. After giving the nub's twin the same treatment, Domeki lifted his head, a smile stretching across his face at the sight of Watanuki panting, gazing back at him from beneath half-lidded eyes.

Keeping their gazes locked Domeki let his smile grow, watching Watanuki eyes as he ran his tongue down to the seer's navel, letting his hard, leaking length run down the other's toned thigh at the same time.

The smaller teen moaned and bucked under him, pressing his own hardness into

Domeki's flat stomach, raising his thigh upwards, giving the archer some much needed pressure.

With a stern glance Domeki released thin wrists, hands now claiming hips as he let his tongue dive in and out of the seer's belly button, the warm muscle imitating what was to come.

The archer felt hands and nails raking along his shoulders, the younger teen bucking beneath him and trying to push his head further down at the same time.

Releasing his grip on the pale hips, Domeki felt Watanuki's momentarily pause in confusion, before he wrapped his arms under the younger's thighs, hooking them around the other's knees, and spreading Watanuki's legs wide before pressing his hips back down to the bed.

The seer moaned as Domeki dug his short nails into the tender skin of his inner thigh.

Nipping lightly along the smaller teen's hipbone, Domeki waited until the other reopened his eyes, making sure Watanuki watched as he slid his tongue out of his mouth, letting the warm muscle travel painfully slow up the seer's twitching length. Watanuki's hand shot down to grab his hair, wanton whimpering pouring from his redden lips. The archer made sure his audience had a clear view as he wrapped his tongue around the leaking cock head, using his arms to hold the other teen down by his thighs as he suckled and lapped at the slit.

Watanuki threw his head back, hair spilling across a pillow, as the exorcist tortured his aching cock, ignoring the pleading for more in favor of the wanton cries he received.

Just lingering long enough to fully bathe every inch of the arousal with his tongue, Domeki abandoned his treat with a 'popping' sound, quickly pulling himself back up the other's body, letting his nails skim sensitive sides, until he reclaimed his lover's mouth as he aligned their lengths and ground down into the smaller teen.

Swallowing the seer's cries, Domeki focused on the sensation of the other's cock sliding against his own, both slippery with spit and precum. Pulling his head up he once again looked into Watanuki's bliss filled face, memorizing it in a second before feeling his own eyes roll as the body underneath him bucked sharply, their desires pressed between them sliding in delicious friction.

When Watanuki opened his eyes, Domeki brought one hand out, extending three fingers toward the open, panting mouth. In a second the seer had swallowed them, locking eyes with the archer as he once again rolled his hips and slid against his hardness.

The golden eyed teen watched as the younger beneath him coated every finger with care, letting his warm tongue slid up and down each one, flitting out to lap at the webbing between them. With another rebellious roll from Watanuki, Domeki felt his patience leave him, the time for teasing was over, had been over, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside this delicious creature.

Grabbing a nearby pillow, Domeki gave a final violent thrust against the seer, listening as the other screamed, garbled pleads for more slipping from Watanuki's lips as well as his name, before pulling his body away entirely.

Before his lover could voice a complaint, the archer had lifted his slim hips and placed a pillow under the other's lower back. Watanuki actually had the grace to blush as he pushed the teen's legs up and out, exposing the other's virgin hole in the process.

The picture Watanuki made, completely spread out before him, covered in sweat and vibrating with desire, voice hoarse from pleading, made the normally stoic, unshakeable exorcist lose his mind.

He would have been legally declared insane if anyone knew what was running through his mind.

Roughly he grabbed the seer's cock, using the teen's precum to make his strokes smoother as he jerked the other quickly, at the same time pushing a finger passed the tight pink ring of muscle.

Watanuki cried out, words mere gibberish, body alternatively trying to press upward into the archer's fist and down onto his finger. Smirking at the wanton display of want and need, Domeki forced the rest of his first finger into the other's tight ass, cock twitching as he heard the seer crying out in pleasure and felt the warm walls pulsing around his digit.

A sudden sadistic streak overcame him and Domeki added the other two fingers to the first, at the same time roughly fisting the other's length and giving the weeping head a sharp pinch.

This time Watanuki screamed, shrieked as his entire body seemed to rise from the bed, the walls of his ass convulsively tightened around the archer's finger's as his cock jumped and more precum flowed.

As soon as the lithe body hit the bed again, Domeki was working his three fingers in and out of the tight pucker, forcing his way past resisting muscle, loving the way the smaller teen just kept demanding more.

Leaving the seer's cock Domeki secured one of the boy's thighs with his precum soaked hand, tightening his grip on the lean limb as Watanuki pushed down onto the fingers penetrating him. Without any kind of warning, the archer pulled his fingers out from inside and lined his aching length up to the other's lightly prepared entrance.

Watanuki was now covered with sweat, his muscles quivering beneath his pale skin as he stared up and into the archer's golden eyes, his own mismatched ones looking drugged and heavy with pleasure.

Domeki was going to wait for permission but never got the chance to.

The younger grabbed the arm that was supporting the archer from the bed and used it to pull the other's cock into him, screaming, face twisting in painful pleasure, as he gave himself no time to adjust.

Tightness wrapped around him, warm tightness that clenched and released him, clenched so hard it felt like Watanuki's ass was trying to eat him alive. Even though the seer was still in pain, his nails drawing blood from the arm he had used to pull the archer into him, he demanded to be fucked.

He didn't beg or whimper; he just locked his gaze onto Domeki's and demanded that the archer fuck him hard.

And damn, if that was what Watanuki wanted, then that was what he would give him.

Ripping his arm from the seer's grasp he used both hands to push the other's legs back towards his stomach, silently amazed when the smaller pulled his lean legs down until they were practically horizontally to his torso, allowing the archer's cock to penetrate him that much deeper.

Needing nothing more than the other's pleasure soaked screams, Domeki began to pound into the warmth, fingers gripping the other's white, sweat slicked skin as the scorching tightness threatened to make him explode immediately.

Domeki growled like a starved animal when he hit Watanuki's prostate hard enough to cause the teen's whole body to convulse and his velvety tight walls to closed around his buried length in an almost death grip.

Watanuki was bucking beneath him, spreading his lithe legs wider, cock now almost purple with arousal, a steady river of precum trailing down and pooling along his stomach, letting Domeki drive all ten inches of his desire into him mercilessly and still crying out for more.

The archer saw a pale hand reaching for the neglected cock and immediately he grabbed the other's thin wrist, ignoring his lover's pleading, Domeki continued his ruthless assault on the seer's prostate, pushing deeper and harder, throwing his entire body into his thrusts and feeling his bed moving beneath them.

Tears streamed down from the bi-colored eyes as the other teen pleaded for something, _anything, _all he knew was that he needed _more_.

Leaning back to rest on folded legs and pulling the thrashing Watanuki with him, Domeki changed his angle; still hitting the other's prostate with each slam into the willing body, but now his own body was low enough that the hard muscles of his stomach pressed down on Watanuki's aching cock, their sweat and precum allowing the seer's length to slide easily between the two teen's bodies.

The smaller teen was losing control and fast approaching his climax, his movements more desperate, pushing onto the length impaling him even more violently as his inner walls squeezed the archer's cock, sucking it in deeper and deeper as his screams got louder.

Domeki felt the hardness trapped against his stomach swell and heard Watanuki's hoarse scream, the other's voice almost completely gone from the amount of yelling, pleading, and demanding he'd been doing, and then thick, creamy white jets were erupting between them, bathing both teens in the seer's seed as his inner walls finally clamped down around the archer, pulling his own release from him.

With a crazed howl the archer gave a few more desperate thrust into Watanuki's ass, letting the boy milk him as his ass continued to convulse sporadically.

With a final grunt Domeki lost all strength in his arms and collapsed onto the smaller body beneath him, still settled in its tight passage. Watanuki's shaking arms came up and loosely draped themselves around his shoulders, both their bodies occasionally spasming as they came down from their high.

The archer gathered enough strength to raise his head and shoulders, looking at the spent teen below him smiling up at him softly while still panting from exertion, Domeki felt himself smile as he leaned down to drop light, chaste kisses on any part of the soaked skin his mouth could reach, the seer absentmindedly rubbing his back and purring with contentment.

After a long moment of just bathing in the after shocks, Domeki found enough strength to lift himself and pull out of the smaller body below him, a twisted feeling of pleasure burning low in his stomach as his seed poured from the other's hole, dripping down his crack to the spoiled bed sheets.

Repositioning himself beside Watanuki, he pulled the boy close, another smile blooming when the bi-color eyed teen burrowed into him as he wrapped his arms around the lithe frame, shielding it from the world beyond his room.

Disregarding the fact that they were filthy and that Watanuki would no doubt be sore in the morning, both boys stayed where they were, limbs tangles, sharing each other's breath, feeling the other's heartbeat, wrapped in the warmth of their love-making, and fell into an exhausted slumber.

Outside the window, highlighted by the light of a full moon, four pairs of eyes gleamed in manic joy. The four women (and one thing) huddled together, smiling despite the blood pouring from each of their noses.

On one woman's shoulder a small black lump lay unmoving; it's small body unable to handle the vast amount of blood loss, now all it could do was stare through the window with wide eyes.

"Y-Yuuko-san," one of the women, the one with long raven pigtails stuttered. "That was…that was…god _damn_!" Chuckling met the girl's statement.

"I _know_! I always knew Watanuki was a closet masochist. Hohoho! ~~ Taking all of Domeki with hardly any preparation like that!" Red eyes glittered in fan girl joy, excited voice hushed so as to not wake the slumbering teens.

"That boy may be a fool, but at least he's a smexy one! Shit man! When he started begging that archer to just fuck him already I almost grabbed a strap on and jumped in there with them!" A girl with short, blue pigtails was using the edge of her sleeve to try and stem her nosebleed and emphasizing her statement by making stabbing motions with her umbrella.

"You can do that?" The other pigtailed girl looked up in wonder.

"Hohoho! ~~ If you know where to go you can do anything!" The motionless lump looked at the woman with the perversion filled voice.

"Yuuko…if you do anything else to those two you're gunna get it." The bunny creature warned before collapsing again.

"Not true my pretty!" Fingers pet the head of the exhausted creature. "I've also been call the Witch of Yaoi…And for a _damn _good reason!"

The other women finally turned from the window. "Really?!" They both asked in unison, their pigtailed heads leaned towards each other as their eyes glazed over at the prospect of man-sex on demand.

"You mean you can make them fuck like sex-starved wild animals whenever you want?!"

The blue haired girl questioned. "Make the fool ride the archer next time!"

"Oh shit, Yuuko-san! Make them fuck at school! Like in a closet or somewhere! Make Domeki-kun bend Watanuki-kun over and pound him into next week!" The raven haired girl exclaimed, eyes widening further.

"Hell, I'd be satisfied with a repeat of Watanuki riding that other's hand!" A weak voice exclaimed from the ground.

All three women turned to look at their fallen comrade.

"It's about time you woke up! You missed the best part!" The girl with the umbrella grabbed a short haired, timid-looking girl's arm and hauled her to her feet. "You should have seen the way that fool can bend! He's like one of those goddamn crazy straws those human kids love so much! Fucking HAWT!"

"Watanuki-kun got his ankles practically behind his head! He's a fucking masochistic contortionist! WOOT! ~~" The other raven haired girl declared happily as she skipped disturbingly. "Domeki-kun fucked him so hard the bed moved and he still kept screaming for more! Sooo fucking HAWT!" A spurt of blood interrupted the girl's gleefully perverted giggling and gone-through-strange-and-come-out-the-other-side skipping.

"I _told_ you all Watanuki was a masochist! None of you believed but now you do! Did you see his face when Domeki pinched the head of his cock and slammed all three fingers right in!?" Red eyes danced menacingly. "That's what I'm talkin 'bout! HELL YA!"

The three women turned as a muffled 'thud' sound reached their ears.

The timid-looking girl, who had been noting the distance between where the bed had started and where it had ended up, had collapsed in a gush of blood at the red-eyed woman's words.

All three sweat dropped and the creature asked, "Is she okay?"

"Why'd we bring her again?" The girl with the umbrella pointed at her fallen friend's figure.

"I had to. Domeki was acting like a bitch so I had to double his price by adding the two of you to the viewing." The woman's face frowned before perking back up. "I shouldn't have been so impatient but THAT was WELL worth the wait!"

"HAWT!" The two pigtailed girls agreed and they all turned back to look at the sleeping teens covered in cum and sweat.

"Now I just need to install the cameras…" The red eyed woman muttered, rubbing her hands together deviously.

All four conscious beings smiled and the blood soaked unconscious girl twitched in her sleep, a large grin adorning her face.

AN: And so concludes my second loooooong one shot.

'White Day' got reviews that made me jump and squeal and eventually got me a hospital bed and some strong tranqs so I figured…What the hell…

Was the lemon good?

Did the OOC-ness make you giggle?

Are you surprised there were so many pages before the smut?

Do you think Eye Wish ('Eye Wish'…like 'I Wish'…get it?! HAHAHAHA!) would have been a better title?

Would you have gotten the funny?

Should I keep writing or call it quits forever?

Leave a review to answer these questions and say whatever you want yes, please, and thank you.

If I get enough I might go ahead and finish writing the current fic I've started…

…Well I'll probably finish it regardless but reviews mean YOU get to read it! YAY!

By the way…Yuuko is a total P.I.M.P. and Domeki's not-so-nice view of her is based on his fear of her TOTAL AWESOMENESS!…and her vagina.

Reviewers get a doughnut! hehe


End file.
